Forum:Pirata Codex founding
I know some people hold the book Pirate guidlines to be canon; if so wasnt the code set forth at the second meeting of the brethren court, I'm not saying the book is entirly acurate because i doubt the first meeting was in ancient greece, but is it possible that The Code was created later because if it was set forth around the 1660's and the movies are set in the 1740's there has to be some room for the other meetings to take place especialy if the third meeting was before barbossa was born("there hasn't been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime"). 12.210.2.233 03:02, 28 January 2008 (UTC)Captain McSilver :What exactly does the book say? However in AWE Gibbs said that the code was "set forth at the dawn of the great age of piracy" which begun when Calypso was bound in her bones on the first brethren. The first meeting could not have been in ancient greece because Davy Jones helped them, it was somewhen in the mid 17th century. El Chupacabra 13:06, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ok here is what the book says about the first two meetings(again i say i doubt that the first was in ancient greece because that just wouldnt make sense... "Made up of the great Pirate Lords, the Brethren Courst has been the governing body of the high sea as far back as the Dawn of Civilization, a time when the waters were untamed, the world a rougher place, and a sailor made his own fate. At the First Meeting of the Brethren Court in the days before the great Hellenic society of Greece was founded, the Pirate Lords who made up this body bound Calypso, the Goddess of the Sea, in human form. They sealed her fate with Nine Pieces of Eight, so that the rule of the seas would belong to men. These Pieces of Eight are now passed down through the generations as each Pirate Lord names his or her successor to the Court. It was at the Second Meeting of the Brethren Court that the Pirates' Code was set down by the Captains Morgan and Bartholomew and recorded in the Pirata Codex. The Court holds that the code is law, but through my experiences, I would consider they are more actual guidelines. Subsequent to the creation of the Code, new members of the Court were appointed, including the Keeper of the Code who is its protector and herald. Upon request, the Keeper of the Code will interpret the Code as written, clarify points of contention, and announce his findings to the Pirate Lords. The Keeper designates his or her successor. The Keeper is assisted by the Carriers of the Code. These two men deliver the Pirata Codex to the Pirate Lords when so ordered by the Keeper of the Code. This position cannot be transferred and is held until mortal demise." 12.210.2.233Captai_McSilver12.210.2.233 00:47, 29 January 2008 (UTC)6:47 January 28 2008 :First real Pieces of Eight (Spanish silver coins) were made in 1497. Gibbs:Aye, the original plan was to use nine Pieces of Eight to bind Calypso, but when the first Court met, the Brethren were, to a one, skint broke. So, it's impossible that Pirate Lords bound Calypso before 1497. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 09:09, 29 January 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea : yea but is was just thinking that if the second court put forth the code than that would make sense because it would meen each meeting had an outcome; the First bound Calypso and gave the rule of the seas to man, the second could have been a couple of years later and produced the great Pirata Codex, the third ended badly so that pretty much means that nothing came from it, and the Fourth of course freed Calypso. so that would mean that the meeting each had a purpouse because isnt that why the court would be called to help piracy in the world12.210.2.233Captain_McSilver12.210.2.233 00:22, 30 January 2008 (UTC)6:22 Jan 29 2008 ::I agree. We should add this to the article on the brethren. However I have an explantion how the "ancient greece" story can fit in with the canon: I think that it's a kind of myth or legend among pirates, comparable to the story of Jack's escape from the island on sea turtles. I assume that the pirate lords on the second brethren, which was in the late 1660s, were obviously not the original ones, but their successors; they had only fragmentary knowledge about the first one and belived that it was in ancient Greece because Calypso is featured in Greek mythology (for example in the Odyssey). Gibbs heard this story and wrote it into his book because he belived it's true. El Chupacabra 11:42, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::my point exactly the first court could haave bound Calypso a hundred or so years before the code was produced and the pirates just assumed it was alot fartherback in history because thats what sailors do they exagerate(i sware the fish was this big!) and as the tale was passed on by word of mouth it eventualy got to the point were they assumed it was greece were calypso is first spoken of. Captain_McSilver 5:40, 30 January 2008 (UTC) so then we agree that it would make sense if the code was set forth at the second meeting because that would make it so that each meeting had a reason for gathering and had an out come that benifited piracy(except of course the third). if nobody has any objections i think that the article on the brethren should be updated by whoever is in charge of that kind of thingCaptain_McSilver 11:40, 1 feburary 2008 (UTC) :I can do this, I hope nobody will disagree. El Chupacabra 08:04, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I just wanted to throw out that I think what he was reffering to as the "dawn of civilization" was Colombus' landing at Plymouth Rock. The dawn of Wetsern civilization. It would match the mindset of the day. I also think the timespand between the first two courts was roughly 6 years, as that was the timeframe between the Articles of Confederation and the US Constitution, and the cases between the two courts and the two constitutions bears resemblence. --Countmall 06:34, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'm keeping to proper form with this, but I'd like to point out that one of the Nine Pieces of Eight is a Queen of Spades playing card. It should be noted that playing cards as we know them today (and thus Armand's Queen of Spades) only came about, at earliest in the late 14th or early 15th century. So, that puts some limitations to how far back the first Brethren Court could go. 23:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC)